


The Crystal Rose

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: ~The 2nd Gem War~ [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Idk how many there will be, Rose and steven are the main relationship, there are more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven realizes he has developed abilities his mother wasn't known to have, such as being able to walk into the minds of other gems and fusions (such as lapis and jasper)<br/>He starts having weird dreams related to his mother, and finds some of her memories and past actions in these dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Quarts and his Pink Rose

"Goodnight Steven, hope you don't mind if I stay in here with you, i'm used to watching you sleep" "right, well.... okay Pearl, but a growing boy needs his rest, so don't wake me unless you think you should" *sigh* Okay... *whispers* "goodnight Rose...."

see, Pearl knows how to sleep now too, gems don't have to sleep, but surely can! It actually helps there abilities be sharp, and helps them overall feel good after a long day.

~Steven's Dream~

*giggle* "Steven, your getting so big!" hmmm, Iv'e heard that voice before..... Steven feels a warm presence and sees the black around him turn into what looks like his mom's room. "Mom? is that you?" A woman is seen in the distance going towards Steven at a walking speed, She is tall, with curly, pink hair.

"Hello, Steven..." The beautiful woman before him starts to cry, as her tear drops to the ground, a pink rose shaped crystal sprouts from the tear. " Your so big now, your 12 already! I'm so proud of you! I cant wait for your first 100's, since you already hit your first 10's! Of course, thats if you choose to live, since your half organic. How cool! you get a choice! that sounds nice, to be able to have a little more control over your life than you already did... Please, keep the flower, its just proof of my love for you, even if its just a fraction of my love."

" I will mom, but tell me, is any of this real? or is it a dream?"

"in a way its a dream, its taking place inside our gem, but no, its real."

"does that mean I did not make this up? Well, now that I think about it, I don't think I could make something like this up."

"oh Steven, your as free as Greg, but you have my sensitive personality, You also got my curly hair!" 

"Yea I do! I wish this could last forever, just you and me, plus everyone else!"

" I wish it could too, but im more of just a fragment of your gem Steven... Its not mine anymore, but I don't mind, in a way im lucky, I died, but without being cracked."

"But its our gem! and you didn't die, your here infront of me, aren't you?"

"oh Steven.... You sound like a real leader, you will make a great pink diamond for our Crystal gems, won't you?...."

"what do you mean mom?"

" Don't worry about that just yet! oh... its about time you wake up, its morning and pearl is a bit worried you haven't woken yet."

" But I only just got to see you! I don't want to have to leave you...."

" remember, just take good care of the rose... Its my birthday gift to you..."

"okay mom...."

*whispers* goodbye steven.....

~Wake up time, the rose sparkles in the sunlight~

"steven?! Steven!!!"

"what? wheres the danger Pearl?!"

She stares at him... "Where did you get that....rose?"


	2. ~The Tears of a Pearl Sparkle~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven decides to tell pearl about his dream, and askes her what it means. He doesn't expect her reaction.

~The explanation~

"Pearl, will you believe me if I tell you?"

pearl looks at him with wide eyes. "Yes... yes I will..."

"Mom gave it to me, we were in her room, she started to cry, and from her tears blossomed this crystal rose thing... and-"

"Rose gave that to you? b-but... how?" Pearl felt her face turn red as streaks of wet come from her eyes down to her chin.

"I'm not sure, actually... she said something about missing you guys, and how I'm as free as dad, but as kind as her, and how she is proud of me, and I will make a good... Pink Diamond?"

Pearl was shocked by his words. "She... Said that? wow... well, you really are just like her..."

"Pearl? What is a Pink Diamond?"

"you do-dont have to worry about it until your older."

"Pearl, she said the same exact thing..."

funny, because garnet, amethyst, and peridot were listening to the whole thing.

 

~An ocean trip with lion~

steven got on lion.

"let go hang out on the beach! wanna go to the beach lion?"

lion yawned, and started walking to the beach.

"we're here!" but lion didn't stop. He started walking towards the water till he was standing on its surface, than started to run. Steven could see something in the distance.

"This... looks like a temple? but... it doesn't seem so dangerous" Lion roars, and a hidden entrance opens.

"lion? what is this?" lion nudged steven's had and saw a pink pillar shaped like a hand similar to the on he found in his mom's secret armory.

He found a warp pad there, but it was pink, with a rose type pattern on it, like his shield. Somehow, he got a feeling he was the only one who could activate it.

He stepped on the warp pad, and focused his energy, but nothing happened, then he realized he had to use the hand-thing to activate it. He touched the surface of the hand shaped thing, and felt his had glued on tight, he couldn't get it off, so he tried to activate the warp pad. To his suprise, a map showing all the warp pads on earth popped up. It also had some weird type of writing on it. "ugh! I wish it was in english!" then, The words suddenly got turned in to english. They read "Contact home temple?" with a "yes/no" button on it. he clicked "yes'' suddenly, he saw the bubble room at his house, and the warp pad leading to that room suddenly activated, seeing garnet, amethyst, and pearl.

they all shouted "Steven!" seeing he was on the screen that hasn't been used since the gem war. 

"whats the matter guys?"

pearl replied "How did you get there?! and how did you know how to use it?!"

"What do you mean pearl?"

"we thought it was broken after Rose.... left"

"Garnet, what should we do?"

garnet thought, using future vision. " he will be fine, Rose wanted him to go there, and learn a bit."

"If you say so..."

"well, im hangin' up now! bye guys!"

"Steven wait!" boop, the screen was off. how much trouble has he gotten into this time...?


	3. ~The New Year with Peridot Cheer!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has some fun with Steven, and begins to think she is defective for "loving'' Steven, and having these "feelings" for the crystal gems.

Happy new years guys! (its still 2015, but not for long!)

 

"Steven....when I 'hang out' with you I... urrgh! how do I explain it?!"

"You like it? enjoy it?"

"Yes I like it! thats the word! but.... im not supposed to 'like' things. am I...defective?"

"defective? no, I don't think your defective, I think your just happy not to be bossed around and actually have fun doing what you want."

"But in a way, all you crystal gems are defective! so what do you know!"

"I-I umm...."

"oh.... S-Sorry.... i-im sorry Steven"

"Don't be, you just proved my point. you spoke on your own free will. you had an opinion, and shared it"

peridot blushes furiously at his comment.

"so tell me, how did you manage to activate Rose Quarts command center? you certainly don't look like her, maybe because your both quarts? but then Amethyst could..."

"no, Rose is my mom, I have her gem."

"what? but how is that? and whats a 'mom'?"

"you really need a dictionary!"

"dictionary? what is that?"

"oh! its a big book that has many words and their meanings in it."

"Sounds useful! So I can understand earth terms like 'nerd' right?"

hahaha! "of course!"

"soon it will be New Years, so we better nap now!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Dreams intertwine like the plant's vines~

peridot had been fast asleep, and steven had just fell asleep, realizing the dream he was in, wasn't his own.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. ~Peridot's Dream~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven walks into peridot's dream, not expecting what he is about to find.

note: the dream is in peri's perspective, she cant see steven watching.

~Twisted vines for the girl as green as limes~

"What a beautiful day it is! it really looks nice!"

traitor... your not supposed to feel....

"What do you mean? traitor?"

your defective... we will have to smash you to prevent more malfunctions.

"Wait! NO!!! im not malfunctioning! I'm just feeling! every gem does, they just hide it! like I used to...."

WRONG! how dare you question me! I am Yellow diamond! Leader of the homeworld!

"But I don't want to be your servant anymore!"

peridot gets tangled up in vines.

"what are you doing? let.... me.... GO!!!!!"

suddenly a large woman with pink hair appears.

"LET HER GO YELLOW DIAMOND! IM NOT COMPLETELY DEAD!

" hahahahaha! Pink Diamond, how nice of you to show up! What are you going to do about it?"

(As we all know rose could control plants) Rose told the vines to let go of peridot and they did.)

"Thank you... say, your gem is Identical to steven's? how is that?"

"I'm rose quarts, also known as pink diamond, and I am Steven's mom, we have the same gem because I am his gem now. I have no Physical form anymore, in a way, I died without pain. no shattering needed."

"But how! you managed to become half organic! How is that?"

"your a bit young to understand yet, my beautifully blissful young one."

"But all the legends say your mean! and bad!"

"no, I wanted to protect my people, and the planet earth, I didn't want to see them suffer. and be smashed if they made a mistake. in the end... I was the ultimate mistake... I harmed all my friends.... only 3 still remain"

"But they fought for you because they wanted to! they didn't have to like the homeworld gems! Thats not your fault!"

"oh but it is... I dragged them down, when they could have been alive and well today. just believe in yourself... okay? thats what I did, and 3 surviving is better than 0.

"im sorry... i doubted you... and caused earth so much harm..."

"Its okay, you didn't know the full story, you didn't know it was wrong.... well... say hi to steven for me."

"I will..."

then peridot awoke, while steven started to have his own happy dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot then realizes pearl was watching steven...

lemons and limes to lemonade!

peridot turns around, and there pearl is watching steven sleep.

 

"What are you doing?"

pearl looks at her and jumps. "Ohh...I umm... i like to watch steven sleep sometimes..... and by sometimes I mean often...... heh"

"oh, why is that?"

"Well I like to wonder what he dreams about, sometimes he reminds me of rose too."

Peridot remembers her dream. "pearl? I don't care if you believe me or not, but I met rose quarts, and I am sorry about what I said earlier."

"you know peri, I've seen scarier come true."

"Well the cluster for starters, we better get back to the barn, I've made some.... slight improvements to the area... for Steven."

"Oh really? what did you improve?"

"The space, the rooms, the technology, and I made steven his own room there so he doesn't get tired going back and forth to here and the barn"

pearl looks at her with a slight smile. "Thank you... for this, not running away, and believing us."

"No problem 'p' because Rose persuaded me to.... betray homeworld. I also realize I have some growing to do. Height and mind."

peridot tells pearl to stay with steven as she spends her night regenerating. "Cant wait till steven sees my new outfit! It has to have a star on it, the -C.G's- symbol.

Steven wakes up, pearl on one side and a green gem on the other.

"PEARL!!! what happened to peridot?!"

"Nothing steven, she felt like regenerating, nobody touched her."

"Oh... alright I will wait then."

steven sits there for hours, waiting for the green gem to move. Its now midnight.

"pearl! peridots back! wh-what?! peri..."

peridot was now more feminine and tall. she was wearing a lime green almost neon dress that went to her knees, on her chest was a yellow star. peridot was now about the size of amethyst. maybe taller.

"How do I look? I didn't know what to wear."

her voice kinda changed too, it was smoother.

"you look... nice."

"Thank you steven! I got you a present back at the barn!"

peridot walks to lion and whispers in his ear, suddenly lion lets her on, and walks to steven. Steven hops on and the lion went on his way to the barn.

 

will steven like what he finds? will the gems react to her change in style? What will happen next? lets find out soon!


End file.
